ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Help Not Wanted
I've taken an image of tiger NM and received 500 cruor reward. I traded a plate of one of the two chariots but he said he's busy sorting through these gauger plates atm and doesn't need my help. Most likely a once a game day quest. Traded seal from chariot next game day received 350 cruor -EvilTheCat Dec.11 *If your picture sucks you get nothing :( What do you mean you get nothing? Are you confirming guaranteed seal reward standing face-to-face with the NM as opposed to standing beside it? I've taken pics of the NM while it was kicking my butt and still seems random... If the NM has over 50% HP he usually says its good enough, when its under 50% (may be lower? not sure) he goes on about how blurry it is - rewards you with 250 cruor and no seal. Dragua always nets 500 cruor Dawezy 13:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Acceptable NMs & Rewards I've tried to take pictures of Helldiver (outside Abyssea) and Tejas (Abyssea - Attohwa) and neither was able to be captured by the device; gave message: The Soulgauger SGR-1 cannot be used on that target. It reminds me that only NMs in Heroes are acceptable. Also, I was able to take pictures of Ansherekh without aggroing and turn them in for 250 cruor a plate. 23:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can agree with the 'only in heroes' statement, though I haven't tested it myself. I used the same Soulgauger SGR-1 as I used in Konschtat for those picture quests, and he accepted it just fine. Granted it was an Altepa NM (Hedjedjet in this case), but I don't think I would say it would be heroes only, unless someone has tried to trade a Konschtat NM and he rejects it. --KingOfZeal 22:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I was able to run up and take a picture of Bennu while another group was fighting him, and got 650 cruor for turning it in. Tyrian 15:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I got 500 Cruor for Amarok and Hedjedjet. Natsuchii 03:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I got 500 cruor for Orthrus. Saw a DNC and 2 WHMs trio'ing it, so I ran and got a stack of soul plates and took 12 pics. Each one was 500 cruor, and he always complained that I was "trying to show him up". --Kyrie 07:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I found it easiest to head to Abyssea - Konschtat and take pictures of the Tier 1 VNM Meanderer. First turn in was 500 cruor and each subsequent was 350 cruor. It all depends on what you want the quest for. Fame, seals, or cruor. I found the Meanderer to be the easiest since it can be popped near Flux 4 and slept while having its picture taken. This quest can only be done once per game day.--Stoneward 16:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it that popped NMs can't be photographed? I tried taking pics of Cep-Kamuy tonight and it gave an error saying that the monster could not be photographed. --MiriOhki 00:31, Jan 11, 2011 (MST) Seals drop is there something more to get seals ? done this ~18 times and have yet to get any. Fame Building Will this quest work the same as Konschtat, in that trading 24 pictures (using non-Heroes NM) will max out fame in Altepa?